The Techno-organic
by MissDecepticon
Summary: Angel isn't like any other human. She is a techno-organic and she doesn't even know until Megatron finds her and makes her be his slave. Soon the Autobots rescue her and Optimus becomes her guardian. They soon fall for each other. Optimus Prime x oc
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Taken**

* * *

Angel was in her room doing homework. Once she was done she asked her mom if she could go on a walk in the canyon. When her mom said yes she got her bag and put all the stuff that she needed in it. She got her phone out and texted Alexis. She said,"Hey, can you come down to the canyon?"

"Yeah, sure thing. I was just about to go there right now," Alexis replied.

When Angel got the message she was already out the door and on her way to the canyon. She got to the canyon before Alexis so she decided to sit down and wait for her. While she was waiting she heard a huge boom near her.

"What was that," she asked herself.

Angel started to walk and then went into a small jog until she was running at full speed. She almost fell down as she skidded to a stop as she saw something giant standing right in front of her. It looked like a robot but much scarier. It stared down at her with gleaming red eyes, or optics. She started to back away as it took a step Towards her. Suddenly she felt a surge go through her hand. She looked down at it and gasped.

"What the...,"she was interrupted when the giant robot started to talk.

"Interesting," he said to himself. "Your readings are off the charts. You seem to be part cybertronian. You're the signal that I detected."

When he said that he started to reach for her. She saw his giant hand coming for her and quickly looked at her hand. It went back to normal, so she started to run. She didn't get far when the robot's hand wrapped around her small body. She screamed when he started to lift her to his face. When he brought her all the way to his face she saw his fangs.

"You're coming with me,"he said.

Suddenly they were in what looked like an abandoned ship in space. Angel looked all around her and saw Earth in the distance. She then realized that she was on the moon. She also realized that she was breathing. She should be dead right now. Then she looked up at the robot and saw that he was looking at her.

"Who are you," she asked.

"Megatron," he said," and your new master."

* * *

**Back at the canyon**

"Hey, Angel I'm here with the others," Alexis yelled as her, Rad, and Carlos entered the canyon.

"Where is she," Rad asked as he looked around for her.

"I don't know," Alexis replied.

They ran further into the canyon and found giant footprints there.

"Guys, do you recognize these footprints," Carlos asked.

Rad and Alexis looked at them closer. The both gasped as they recognized whose footprints the were.

"They're Megatron's," Alexis said. "Angel has been taken by Megatron."

* * *

**There will be more chapters for this story. This in Transformers Armada since it wasn't in the summary. Until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Made Into A Slave**

* * *

Angel looked up at Megatron and asked,"What do you mean master?"

Megatron didn't answer her question. He started to walk towards his quarters. He was almost there until Starscream intercepted him.

"Lord Megatron, the signal that you detected, it vanished." He looked down at his hand and saw something interesting. The human girl was imminating a huge signal. "Is that where the signal was coming from?"

"What do you think Starscream? I wouldn't just bring a random human into our base," Megatron said.

Starscream looked back down at Angel. "What are you going to do with her Lord Megatron?"

Megatron was about to tell him, but remembered that he still had Angel in his hand. He wanted what he was going to do to her to be a surprise. He then saw Demolishor walking by. "Demolishor, come here."

"Yes Lord Megatron," Demolishor asked as he was walking towards him.

"Take the girl to my quarters," he commanded.

"Yes sir."

Demolishor took Angel out of Megatron's hand. When he did Megatron turned back to Starscream.

"I plan on making her my slave. Since she is a techno-organic, I thought that she could be useful."

"She didn't look that obedient," Starscream said.

"Oh she'll learn to obey me." After he said that he turned and started to walk towards his quarters.

* * *

**At The Autobot Base**

"Optimus," all of the kids screamed. All of the Autobots turned to look at them.

"What is it," Optimus asked.

"You know Angel, our friend we told you about?" They all nodded so Alexis continued. "Well she was going to meet me in the canyon, but when we got there she wasn't anywhere to be found. We went further into the canyon and found Megatron's footprints. So we'll get to the point. Angel has been kidnapped by Megatron!"

They all gasped when they heard the shocking news.

"Red Alert, try to find a way to get us to the moon. We are going to save Angel"

"Yes sir. Optimus, if my calculations are correct, at the time Alexis said there was a massive energy signal. It doesn't seem like a minion."

"Hey, that is where Angel said she would be," Alexis said.

"Optimus, I think that the signal was coming from her. We need to get her back to make sure."

"Okay, we know what our objective is. Let's get to work."

"Thanks Optimus," Alexis said.

* * *

**Back With Angel and Megatron**

Megatron entered his quarters and saw Angel standing on his desk. He went over to it and opened a drawer.

"What are you doing," Angel asked.

Megatron didn't say anything to her. Angel looked over the desk and saw what he was getting out of the drawer. It looked like a collar. A collar that was small enough to fit around her neck. She started to back up when she said that. Megatron noticed this.

"Come here," he commanded.

Angel didn't move. She wasn't going to do anything for this guy. Megatron got mad and quickly grabbed her. She barely had enough time to struggle before Megatron put the collar on and dropped her. She landed on the desk with a loud thud. SHe landed on her side and a surge of pain went up her side.

"What do you want with me'" she asked in a yelling voice. Megatron didn't answer her question right away. He walked over to his berth and got what looked like a remote. He put his finger over a button on it and started to laugh.

"Since you are a techno-organic, girl, you are going to be my slave and you will obey me. If you don't, well it's better if I show you."

Megatron then pressed the button on the remote and Angel started to scream.

* * *

**Terrible ending right now but it will get better in the next chapter.**

**Until next time**


End file.
